All In
Raynor's Raiders Terran Dominion |side2= Zerg Swarm |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Jim Raynor |commanders2= Infested Kerrigan |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |casual1=Heavy |casual2=Heavy |casual3= |casual4= |concattop=x }} All In is the final StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, All In (in English). 2010-07-27. History Fire and Fury Jim Raynor returned from his earlier mission, finding that the line had been held, but at the cost of many lives, along with leaving the survivors exhausted. General Warfield returned with the assembled artifact while Raynor gave an inspiring speech to the allied Dominion troops, rallying their spirits.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Fire and Fury. (in English). 2010. The Mission Raynor's Raiders with the combined might of the Dominion Marine Corps have to defend the artifact against the zerg in order for the artifact to fully charge. The artifact also has an extra ability called Energy Nova that sends out a circular shockwave that destroys all zerg within its radius. The Showdown thumb|300px|right|Raynor saves a deinfested Kerrigan from Findlay. In the aftermath of the artifact's activation, a small team with Raynor and Tychus Findlay in the group goes into a ruined zerg lair to recover the Queen of Blades. As Raynor comes in closely, he sees that Kerrigan is turning back into a human. However, Findlay had other things in mind. Tychus Findlay had received orders from within his suit under an encrypted message from Emperor Mengsk to shoot Kerrigan in order to earn himself his freedom. Raynor had suspicions on Findlay and was under careful scrutiny until now. When the shot was fired, Raynor blocked it with his suit and shot Findlay with his gun. Afterward, Raynor, holding Sarah Kerrigan, walked outside with the sun rising over a battle-torn Char.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Showdown. (in English). 2010. Epilogue The zerg invasion has been stopped, and the Queen of Blades has been restored to her original human form of Sarah Kerrigan. But the victory has come at a heavy cost: Tychus Findlay is dead, and Arcturus Mengsk remains secure on his throne. Discover Kerrigan's fate and the fate of the zerg in Heart of the Swarm, the next chapter in the StarCraft II trilogy. Gameplay Use the starting resources to begin researching weapon and armor upgrades. The number of starting SCVs are initially adequate, but should be augmented to at least two per mineral patch later. Place two or more ranks of bunkers at both entrances; the front line may contain firebats. Bunker medics to allow stimpack use; use medivac dropships to keep infantry going as bunkers are destroyed. Support the bunkers with s; placing them on higher ground may increase friendly fire. Keep s nearby for yamato cannon support on Kerrigan. Diamondbacks and hellions should be kept at the entrances as well and fill bunkers with mercenaries whenever and where ever possible. A wall of supply depots can be useful, but only if the orbital supply depot drop was taken in the research lab, otherwise it will require too many SCVs or take too long to set up. If researched Predators are highly useful against the inevitable swarms of zerglings. Kerrigan has the ability to destroy vehicles and aircraft in one shot, and a powerful Razor Swarm that also damages buildings. Concentrate yamato cannon fire to "kill" her as quickly as possible. At one point, a swarm of overlords will move up from the southwest corner of the map and attempt to Excrete Creep inside the base. Use the xel'naga device to relieve pressure. Hive mind emulators or psi disrupters are invaluable for this mission. Both hive mind emulators and psi disrupters should be placed with the bunkers and targets for the emulators should be heavier units like roaches and ultralisks, but banelings are particularly useful. Air Version If "Belly of the Beast" was completed prior to "All In", there are no nydus worm attacks, but there are numerous attacks by flyers attacks and zerg pods will drop into the base. The drop pods contain zerglings and may be dealt with by some internal defenses. Maintain several large groups of vikings to deal with the air attacks. Later in the mission, air attacks occur simultaneously from the front and from behind. When the xel'naga device reaches 70% charge a leviathan attacks. Use battlecruisers with yamato cannon, supported by vikings, to destroy it. Ground Version If "Shatter the Sky" was completed prior to "All In", no mutalisks or brood lords attack but there are nydus worm attacks. The computer must establish line-of-sight to deploy nydus worms. A patrol of overlords is maintained to do this. The overlods also provide line of sight to defending units on the plateaus, allowing Kerrigan to attack units on the heights. The ground version features numerous announced nydus worm eruptions. Banshees and yamato cannon can quickly deal with nydus worms outside the base, while diamondbacks can deal with ones inside the base and/or ones that are close to the base; worms disgorge increasingly more powerful units, up to several ultralisks, the longer they survive. An overlord wave attempting to drop infested terrans inside the base. Retain some anti-air defenses to ward off the overlords. Achievements References Category:Wings of Liberty missions